


set my wings on fire

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're fucking filthy, Mac McDonald."





	set my wings on fire

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Dennis was getting sick and tired of Mac stealing his laptop. He was always insisting that he needed it to look up new workout routines or research the best energy drinks. And, while that was probably not a complete lie, Dennis was almost 100% positive that energy drinks were not the only things Mac was researching. That was beside the point. The point was that Dennis needed the laptop but he couldn’t find it because Mac was always sneaking off with it and never putting it back where he goddamn found it.

Mac was out at the gym, (trying out one of his online workout routines, maybe?) so asking him where it was wasn’t an option. He paced around the apartment, checking between the couch cushions, on the shelf by the TV, and even on the bathroom counter, but it was nowhere to be found. Mac’s room glared at Dennis from across the hall, it was the only place he hadn’t checked. Dammit, he hated going in there, he always felt like the fucking dick bike was watching him, intimidating him. 

Dennis swallowed his pride and opened the door, focusing his gaze away from where the bike was immediately so he didn’t even have to look at the vile machine. He was pleased when he saw his computer sitting in plain sight on Mac’s unmade bed, mostly because it meant he didn’t have to spend a second too long in that godforsaken room. He grabbed it with both hands and left in a hurry, slamming the door behind him even though there was no one else home to hear it. 

As he sat down on the couch with the computer balancing on his lap, he went over his first order of business: put a goddamn password on his computer. That way, Mac wouldn’t be able to take it without asking Dennis first and he’d always know where it was. It would take Mac awhile to figure out what the code was, but when he did, Dennis could always just change it to something new.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he flipped open the laptop and came face to face with some weird gay porn site. He grinned softly to himself, maybe even let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. Mac was always so careful about clearing his history, not that Dennis had checked or anything. But now, once it was right in front of him, why would he deny the chance to see what kind of stuff Mac McDonald was into?

Dennis glanced around the room a few times, just to double check, just in case someone was watching him. Then he started scrolling down the page, squinting so he could see clearly. When a video started playing unexpectedly, at full volume, he flinched and recoiled, lashing out for the volume button frantically.

The video that played was interesting, to say the least. It wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but it didn't necessarily surprise him either. There were 2 men on the screen -- one who was much bigger than the other with chiseled muscles, and one who was much smaller and lanky, sprawled out on a bed so his face wasn't even visible. It was clearly poorly made and the acting was worse than Dee’s, which was almost impossible. But then the bigger man took off his belt and started whipping the other guy’s ass with it and Dennis cringed even more.

What kind of shitty excuse for a porn video was this? There was no build up, no anticipation. They barely even fucking spoke to each other, the only sounds were the forced moans and yelps from the smaller guy. So boring. Christ, Dennis really didn't care if Mac watched porn on his laptop as long as he returned it afterward, but if this was the kind of porn he was watching then Dennis _did_ have a problem with it. It was God awful, probably the worst thing he'd ever seen.

He could make this _so_ much better for Mac.

He waited patiently for Mac to get home. He turned on the TV to some random channel he didn't really care about, just got background noise, and he kept the computer close by with the same tab open so he'd be ready to confront Mac when he walked in. Mac never spent too long at the gym anyway, his stamina was shit and he could never keep up with a routine for too long.

“Hey-o,” Mac announced when he walked in. “Are you noticing a difference yet? I'm noticing a difference. My arms are getting bigger, see?” He pulled up his sleeve and flexed, admiring his work with a wide smile. Dennis wasn't interested. 

He ignored Mac and instead invited him over to sit on the couch. “I gotta talk to you about something, Mac,” he had said, already pulling the page up on the computer before Mac even had time to sit down. “What is this?” He turned the screen so Mac could see, but he took one glance at the screen and groaned before looking the other way, his face twisted in disgust.

“Ew, Dennis, what the hell is that?”

“I don't know man, you tell me, I found my laptop in _your_ room with _this_ video open.” Mac avoided Dennis’ gaze and forced his eyes to focus somewhere else in the room. “Look, I don't care if you want to watch your gay porn on my computer, as long as it's not all as terrible as this and you give me my laptop back when you're done.”

“It's not even gay!” Mac protested quickly. “It's not like I was getting off on thinking about being the guy getting hit or anything, so --”

“I never suggested that you were, Mac. Where is that coming from?”

“It's about _power_ and _dominance_ , the kind of stuff you're always talking about, so really, it's not even that weird.”

“Wait, I'm getting confused,” Dennis started. Mac was already out of breath from speaking so fast, something he always did when he was trying to distract someone from the fact that he was telling a blatant lie. “I already assumed that you were paying more attention to the muscle guy than the guy getting spanked, so why are you even bringing --”

“ _Don't_ say that word,” Mac demanded, cutting him off. “I don't like it.”

Oh. Oh okay, this was starting to make more sense in Dennis’ head. At first, it made sense that Mac would want to be the guy with the huge muscles, since he was always talking about body mass and men's physiques. But Mac wanting to get his ass beat _by_ a beefcake? That made sense too. “What, _spank?”_  

Mac flinched and dramatically threw his hands up to cover his ears. “Dennis, stop, I hate that word,” he complained. 

“Oh, I get it,” Dennis said with a laugh cutting between his words. “You're ashamed of the fact that you want to get _spanked.”_

“No, no, no, no, no,” Mac repeated, shaking his head. But Dennis saw the way his cheeks flushed red. He saw the way Mac’s expression softened, just the slightest bit. He saw the faint outline of a semi growing harder in his pants. Dennis started to notice these things after living with Mac for years. “You got it all wrong, dude.”

Dennis was conveniently convinced that he actually had it all right. “You want your ass beat, don't you?”

“That would be gay,” he argued quietly, staring down at the floor.

“But you didn't deny it.” He heard Mac whine under his breath. It was almost inaudible, probably could have just as easily been a floorboard in their apartment creaking, but Dennis liked to believe it was Mac. Mac sighed and put his head in his hands in frustration.

“You're trying to confuse me again, dude.”

“I'm not.” Mac looked so pretty like this, completely flustered with his cheeks tinged pink and his eyes glossy. “Just tell me -- if I bent you over this couch right now and smacked your ass red, would you even try to stop me?”

It took Mac too long to reply, but Dennis didn't want to rush him. He was so close to convincing him to give in, taunting him any more then would have scared him off. “No, I wouldn't,” he finally answered, head hung down, but Dennis could see his eyelashes flutter as he blinked quickly and licked his lips.

“I knew it,” Dennis said, standing up and moving so he was in front of Mac. He kneeled down to the floor so they were at eye level, then he gripped a fist in the back of Mac’s hair and tilted his head up, forcing him to look as Dennis spoke. “You're fucking filthy, Mac McDonald.” He kept his hand there for a few moments longer than what was necessary, simply to admire him. The way his lips had parted just slightly, pink and full and wet with saliva. The way his eyes radiated a shameful kind of innocence. God, he was beautiful. 

“You are too,” Mac shot back, but then Dennis was pulling him forwards by the hand he had twisted up in his hair and shoving him so he had his waist bent over the arm of the couch. This was just how he wanted him, spread out and vulnerable. Dennis could do anything to him that he wanted to, anything. But he wouldn't -- he would only do what he had started this whole thing to do.

“You're right,” Dennis agreed. Then he laid down the first smack, not too hard, especially considering that it was over his gym shorts. Mac moaned and buried his face deeper in the couch cushion. “God, I barely even touched you and you're already moaning like a slut.” This only made Mac moan even more, louder this time. “Is that what you are, Mac? A filthy slut who needs his ass spanked raw to get off? Pathetic.” Dennis hit him again on the other side, a bit harder this time, but nothing close to what he was capable of.

There was no way Mac was going to last long like this. Dennis smacked him again, to test his theory, and he was right. Each time he hit him, Mac was jutting forwards purposely, thrusting his hips against the arm of the couch for friction. “Stop doing that,” Dennis demanded. Another hit, and Mac jerked forwards again, trying to make it less obvious but Dennis still noticed. “You're so fucking needy. What, this isn't enough for you? You need more?” 

Mac nodded frantically. “Yes,” he moaned, “more.” 

“Then say it, tell me what you are.” When Mac didn't respond right away, Dennis laid a particularly hard slap on his ass. Although he couldn't see Mac’s face, he was sure he was wincing at at that one. “If you don't say it, I'm going to stop right now. I could leave you here like this, needy, and you'd have to go back to watching those shitty videos when you could be having the real thing. You should be _thanking_ me.”

“No, please,” Mac whined. “Okay, fine, whatever. I'm filthy. A filthy slut. Now please keep going.” His voice sounded so small, so worn down.

“That's right,” Dennis smirked. He slid down Mac’s shorts and his boxers in one go, leaving them wrapped around his ankles and his ass bare. His cheeks were already getting a little pink, but it wasn't nearly enough. The sound of skin on skin was much louder, more harsh, than the sound of skin on fabric. Surely, it hurt more as well, because Mac fisted his hands in the couch cushion and let out a gasp. A nice, red handprint showed up where Dennis had hit him. “What, you can't even handle a little spanking? You're pathetic.”

“No, no, I can,” Mac pleaded, always wanting to prove how tough he was. “Do it again, I can take it. I'm not a pussy, dude.”

Dennis did, but this time, he didn't allow Mac time to recover. Instead, he laid down ten quick slaps, one after the other. After each one, Mac jerked forward and pressed his head down, but he always stuck his ass out more before the next one landed. He _needed_ this, it was clear now.

Mac was panting hard, gasping for air, overwhelmed. He was probably so hard now, aching and leaking precome onto his own skin. Dennis was growing hard, too, purely from the sight of Mac laid out and exposed, begging Dennis to hit him again.

“Are you going to come just from this, Mac?” Dennis taunted, making a point by spanking him again. “Just from me _hitting_ you? From turning your pretty little ass red? You're disgusting.” Mac said nothing, but he continued to make small noises after each slap that went straight to Dennis’ dick. And, of course, his ego. “You better come from this, because this is the only way I'm going to let you come.” Mac whined desperately, rutting his hips back against the couch, which only made Dennis hit him harder.

Dennis increased the strength he was putting behind each swing of his arm and continued raining down hits across Mac’s ass. He was getting so red now. “I hope tomorrow, when you're sitting down at the bar, you'll feel this. You'll feel this, and it'll ache, and you'll think about me standing over you, spanking your ass raw. Won't you?” Mac cried out and nodded, both at the same time, wordlessly telling Dennis just how fucking right he was. “I don't want you to sit comfortably for days after this.”

“Please,” was all Mac could say. Dennis was fully hard now too, but he didn't want to come before Mac did. He would threaten to leave Mac alone, without relief, but he knew he could never actually do it.

Dennis briefly thought back to the video Mac had been watching on his laptop and he remembered that he was wearing a belt. Fuck. He paused for a few moments to undo the clasp of his belt and pull it out through the loops. “Dennis, what are you --”

His words were choked out of his throat when Dennis swung the leather down hard, letting a bright red stripe cross Mac’s ass. Mac clenched his jaw and rocked forwards, fighting back a scream. “Guess my hand wasn't enough for a needy whore like you.” Dennis swung again, and this time, the belt crossed over the previous mark. He knew that had to hurt.

One more time. He hit him with the belt one more time, even harder than the previous two slaps, and Mac was done. He came then, hanging limp over the side of the couch with his ruined ass on display. When he was finished, he was completely still, breathing heavily.

Dennis dropped the belt and it hit the floor with a thud. He fumbled with the zipper of his jeans stepped forward and placed one hand on Mac’s back and wrapped the other hand around his cock. He started jerking himself off, eyes fixated on the marks he had left behind on Mac’s skin. They'd be there for a while, something he would take advantage of for the next few days. He would playfully slap Mac’s ass while they were working, when the rest of the gang could see them, and Mac would flinch and bite back a moan. He would taunt Mac when he couldn't sit still on a barstool. 

And when he inevitably got to finally fuck him, he would slap at his sore marks while he wrecked his ass. Or, even better, he would go over them regularly to make sure they didn't fade too much. Then he’d ride Mac’s dick, fast and rough, telling him repeatedly not to come yet and only letting him have relied after Dennis had finished.

Dennis came all over Mac’s red ass, watching as he painted thick stripes over the dark stripes that were already there. He looked even better like this. Perfect, even.

“You know what, Dennis?” Mac finally said, sounding exhausted. “If this is what happens when I steal your computer, I might have to do it more often.”

And Dennis would be okay with that.


End file.
